


I do my own stunts

by wahlenbergian



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahlenbergian/pseuds/wahlenbergian
Summary: 32-year old Mia Thermopolis begrudgingly attends a charity gala with Jason Statham.





	I do my own stunts

“Just remember, you are a princess” Mia Thermopolis thought to herself. 

She took a deep breath, checked the crown on her head was steady, her glasses were straight, smoothed down her midnight blue dress, and slowly descended the stairs. Jason Statham reached out his hand, and she took it grudgingly.

“You’re late” he remarked.

“A princess is never late. Everyone else is simply early. Plus, I don’t see why you have to be even be here” she murmured to him in a low tone. “You’re not even a real bodyguard. You just play one on TV”.

“I play an action hero on film.” He corrected, raising one eyebrow. “And I do my own stunts”.

Mia simply rolled her eyes and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She tried not to visualise what it would look like if she tripped and landed on the Finnish Prime Minister who was standing next to a ridiculously tall floral arrangement.

Mia and Jason descended the stairs, and he walked her over to the podium before standing in the audience. She looked out at the sea of faces with a feeling of anticipation. She loved this part. Talking and having people listen to her. She often struggled in group conversation, but a monologue? That she could do. Normally she felt so shy and reserved, but right now she felt like a rock star. She made eye contact with everyone as she spoke. She was the centre of attention, speaking about something that she cared about. As she spoke about the charity, she could see everyone’s eyes on her. She could see that she was changing minds and receiving donations. She was so proud to be a patron. Putting her name to a worthwhile cause.

She felt Jason’s eyes on her as she spoke. Every time she looked in his direction, she could see his intense gaze. He held a coke in one hand, and she watched as he raised it to his lips, their eyes locked. For some reason she suddenly imagined him shirtless. She lost focus for a second and fumed at her lapse in concentration, before returning to her presentation.

At the end of the gala dinner, they had exceeded the donation target. She texted the events organiser and reluctantly admitted that perhaps having Jason Statham as her escort for the night might not have been the worst idea, at least from a fundraising perspective. 

As he walked her across the street to wait for her driver, she pulled him out of the path of a silent electric vehicle that was violently careening down the street.

He looked at her with grudging respect. She shrugs. “I grew up in San Francisco, one develops a sixth sense for those things.”

He smiled and asks her, “However can I repay you for saving my life?”, his eyes crinkling.

Mia yawns. “Please, I’m a princess. There are very few things that I can’t buy”

“_Things_, perhaps, but what about _experiences_?” Jason smirked and her while raising one eyebrow.

Mia didn’t want to acknowledge the way that her stomach lurched and her core started to quietly pulse in response to his gaze.

Jason broke her gaze to look up at the tall building towering above them.

“Have you ever been up there?” He asked her

“The Shard?” she asked. “It’s not open yet”

“I know the owner. Would you like to go all the way to the top? It’s quite an experience” He replied, and held out his hand. She took it.

The fleeting disappointment when he explained his definition of “experience” was compensated by the electricity that she felt holding his hand. She had held hands with people in the past, and it had felt like nothing more than companionship. A pleasant anchor in a sea of obstacles. This, however, felt almost obscene. She could feel the callouses on his fingers and the heat radiating from his skin.

As they walked through the cavernous lobby, his thumb brushed against her palm, and she could not deny the spark that travelled from her tailbone all the way to her scalp. Her hair prickled, and she shivered.

They stepped inside the elevator and she reluctantly released his hand. She leaned against one wall, and appreciated the opportunity to study him up cose. One of his arms was covered with a tattoo that looked like a grid. She had to stop herself from running her fingers over it, pushing into his muscles to decipher its meaning. 

Finally, the elevator reached the top floor. She didn’t want to show him how much she wanted to hold his hand again, so she strode out in front, pretending she knew the way.

On the top floor there was a single table, covered with a linen cloth, illuminated with a candle and a single yellow rose. A waiter pulled out her chair as she sat down.

“You move fast” she murmured, trying not to sound impressed.

“You’re not the only one with fast reflexes” he replied with a smile.

The view was spectacular. She could see the London Eye gently rotating, the traffic lighting up the roads, the Thames glistening in the moonlight.

The waiter handed her the menu, but she found it difficult to focus on her options. Suddenly hunger didn’t seem to be her most pressing need.

Jason Statham studied the wine list, and decided on a Verdelho.

Mia sipped her wine, and felt a lot tipsier than she should have at that moment. The rest of the room seemed out of focus, and only Jason at the focal point had any clarity at all. 

She sat and listening to him talk about the Monument to the Great Fire of London, and decided that she didn’t care if the whole city burned down again as long as it spared this space, right here, right now. He had this intensity to his speech, and a furrow between his eyebrows when he talked about the history of his country. Her eye traced down his jawline, down his collarbone, across his arms, and finally to his hands holding his wineglass. He was captivating.

The food arrived, but she barely glanced at it. “You eat like a bird” he noted, his forehead wrinkling. She didn’t know how to tell him that she was ravenous, but not for her meal. She couldn’t even imagine being hungry ever again.

She felt like she had woken up. She was finally alive. 

She locked eyes with Jason, and it was everything. The rest of the galaxy faded to black and it was just the two of them at this table, on this rock, orbiting this star. 

She felt grateful for everything that had led up to this moment because she was able to experience this night. That out of all the humans in the world, he had chosen her for this evening. That she was one half of this magnetic and impossibly compelling dance.

They shared a wry smile over an ice-cream headache, and once the dessert was finished, she resentfully had to admit to herself that time does indeed pass, that no moment can last forever. 

“Thank-you for one of the best nights of my life”, she told him earnestly

She looked into his eyes, and she wondered if he was thinking the same thing that she was. She didn’t know how to ask. She didn’t know how to segue. She felt so frustrated that she was unable to speak the unspeakable. 

He yawned, and looked at his watch.

“You should call your driver” he said.

Mia sighed, annoyed by the way that her eyes pricked with tears, that a sense of loss and distance had already started to fill within her. That she could already feel him falling away from her.

“Where’s home for you?” Mia asked hopefully. “Maybe we can drop you off on the way.”

“No need” he said, and he hopes dropped even lower. “I’m staying here for the moment to test out the rooms before the guests arrive”.

“Oh? Mia asked, holding out at the smidge of hope. “I heard that the bath in the Shangri-La Suite is the largest in all of London”

“That’s true” he said.

Mia held her breath, and then thought to herself “Fuck it. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all.”

Mia looked at Jason in the eyes, and said firmly “I would love to see it for myself”

“Maybe we should tell your driver that you’ll be delayed?”

“Maybe we should”

And this time it was Mia who held out her hand.

The hotel room was more like a suite, decorated in cosy Scandinavian style. Still holding her hand, he showed her the clawed bathtub with a view of London Bridge.

He paused, and they both stood still. Mia was terrified to move. She didn’t want to make the wrong decision, break the spell, end the night. She was sure that at any moment Jason would yawn again, reality would come crashing down, and she would be left yearning and unfulfilled.

His skin was warm and electric against her palm. She wanted to know what that hand felt against her arms, against her back, against her legs.

For the second time that night, she thought to herself “fuck it”. 

She turned to face him, took a deep breath, and asked “would you like me to kiss you?”. Her heart was beating so fast inside her chest, she could barely hear herself speak.

“Yes” said Jason calmly.

“Is that an enthusiastic yes?” she clarified.

“Yes” said Jason, more emphatically.

Mia removed her glasses with one hand, and moved her lips close to his. She paused just before she reached his skin. She breathed in his nutmeg and jasmine scent, felt her heart racing, the tingle of his breath. This was the moment before everything changed. She licked her lips, and then gently kissed him. She felt his coarse stubble rubbing against her chin, a contrast to the softness of his lips and his tongue. 

He took her in his arms, pressing her against the cool white tiles of the bathroom. She reached up to his neck, tracing the bottom of his hairline with her fingertips. He took hold of her hips with his hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, his package pushing against her mound. He ran his hands along her thighs, tracing and teasing.

She finally realised what it was to be alive. What it meant to want. She understood now why they lost their minds and wrote all those songs. Suddenly it all made sense.

She ran her fingertips over his tattoo. It was the first time she had ever touched one. She had spent her life watching the way that they moved over peoples’ skins, intrigued and curious. These images that humans etch into their bodies. To mark events and celebrate art and try to capture something a little permanent against all of life’s fleeting moments. She wished that somehow, she could imprint this sensation into her skin. That she could somehow depict the way that she was feeling right now, forever.

“Do you have any more tattoos?” she asked, and in reply he grasped the bottom of his shirt and removed it in one swift movement. Her eyes were drawn down his collarbone to his abs, and she couldn’t help to imagine how he would look with the rest of his clothes removed. 

“No”, he answered, his eyes glinting in amusement. “How about you?”

Mia locked eyes with him and slowly unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She slowly twirled for him.

Jason stood back a little, his eyes moving from her face, down to her black satin bra and G-string, down her legs, and then back up to her face.

“I guess not” he said, breathing hard and looking at her like she was a goddess. The way that he regarded her made her drunk with craving and power. 

“Would you like me to undress you?” she asked.

“Yes”, he replied, very enthusiastically

Mia unbuckled his belt, pulled down his trousers, and then slowly pushed his Calvin Kleins down his legs to his ankles. In doing so, she found herself with an excellent view of his erection. She knelt on the floor, watching Jason tremble. She looked along his cock and imagined what it would feel like inside her. She exhaled along its length, and Jason groaned with longing. She licked him gently and smiled to herself as he had to grip the wall to stop his knees from buckling.

Mia stood up and walked towards the bed without looking back. She knew that Jason would follow her.

She removed her lingerie, and lay down on the sheets with her arms outstretched. Jason looked at her with hunger in his eyes. 

“I want you to fuck me” she said.

Her eyes clouded over as he reached over and sheathed himself with a condom. She loved the confident way that he handled himself, the way that he towered over her with intense desire.

He slowly lowered himself over her, and she could feel his erection just outside her folds. She loved this bit. The anticipation. She was getting wetter. She groaned with frustration. There was nothing in this world but her yearning for him. He moved gently outside her entrance, and she thought that she might go mad if she couldn’t have him. He pressed against her opening, but it wasn’t enough. 

With a sudden push, he was inside her, and she felt his whole length rubbing against her insides in just the right way. He moved against her rhythmically, and with each thrust she felt her cravings grow. He looked down at her hungrily, losing himself in the moment. With each plunge he lifted up her hips a little. She closed her eyes and she was transported into a dark world filled with scarlet swirls of longing. 

She wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled him down to kiss her hungrily. He stilled his hips, and they kissed softly, savouring the gentle intimacy of a kiss after so much animal intensity. After a few moments the tranquillity was unbearable, and she pushed into him, compelling him to return to his lovemaking.

Finally her arousal became agonising, and she flipped him over to his back. She knelt beside him for a moment, looking at the way that he lay there, his erection quivering with each breath.

Then she straddled him, and once again felt him inside her. She lay against him, pushing up with her arms so that her breasts were exposed to the cool night air. She kept her movements small and precise, her clit grinding against him hard, while his length rubbed against her favourite spot. She knew what she liked. She braced herself with one hand against his shoulder, and moved with a slow beat. He moved his hips to meet hers, and her excitement was building, the coil starting to tighten, the well starting to fill. 

She closed her eyes and the visions returned, of gothic arches and autumn leaves and moonlight reflections on freshwater lakes.

Her thighs clenched around him. She wanted this. She needed this. She moved her hips so he was sliding deep inside her, rubbing against her sensitive and intimate places. Jason held her hips in her hands, and pushed her clit against him. With each pulse she was closer to release. The build was exquisitely frustrating, like climbing a skyscraper one step at a time. She wanted to race all the way to the top, but his consistent thrusts were methodological, powerful, and unrefusable. 

There was a deep throbbing inside her, with excitement growing with each thrust. Her stomach tensed and the tension rose in the small of her back as a ball of heat and energy. She wanted to pull herself deeper into him, push against him with more intensity.

She climbed to that satisfying point in her internal skyscraper where she knew that orgasm was inevitable. Now it was just a question of how and when. She could relax and enjoy the view from the top of her desire. She loved this part too. The anticipation before the glorious end. She stilled for a moment, savouring her exquisite frustration and need. In that moment there was nothing she wanted more than release.

She looked down at Jason and saw her own urges mirrored in his eyes. His skin glistened with sweat, and his muscles worked under his skin to match her thrusts.

Her toes began to tingle. A bright light began from the tip of her spine and travelled to her breasts, warming her up from the inside. A deep groan escaped her lips and she felt another gush of liquid escape her.

She looked down at Jason with serious intensity. She changed her movements, no longer needing his length to slide inside her, but instead began grinding her mound against him in a precise movement. 

Finally, she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She leant forward and began to tremble. The heat in her clit and the pressure in her spine were intense. Her hands held on to the sheets tightly.

In that moment, he pulled her down and kissed her, his mouth filling hers. One hand caressed her neck, the other gently circled her ass and teased her rim. She was on the brink of collapse and filled with need.

The explosion began in her clit and radiated through her centre, spilling out of her mouth in a loud moan. Her mind flashed with a vision of a fiery red sunset over desert ruins, sand whipping over ancient deserted monuments.

The sensation rolled down her thighs and she twitched her feet. With a shudder, her whole body changed from tension to a pool of liquid.

She rocked back and forth, enjoying the aftershocks. Each explosion was less than the one before, slowly returning her to the ground like steps down a staircase.

She looked down at him with a satisfied smirk, before rolling over and conducting a scavenger hunt for her clothing.

“Thank-you” she said, with a practiced curtsy.

“Thank-you” he replied, attempting to bow while still naked and horizontal.

Mia called her driver. She smiled to herself on the long rainy route back to her hotel.


End file.
